The present invention relates to liquid streaming devices for treating wounds, and also to a method of using such devices for treating wounds.
Various types of wounds require various types of treatments, and a number of different devices have been developed for use in such treatments. These treatments include continuous streaming of a treating liquid that washes away secretions, exudates, debris and bacteria; drawing fluids from the wounds; and maintaining a moist wound bed. They also include continual autolytic and proteoloytic debridement by streaming saline or other debridement-augmenting agents, and protection of the wound from pathogens and contaminants in an aseptic therapeutic compartment. Exudate management may be effected by streaming of hyper-osmotic fluids to draw edematous fluids from the wound. In addition, low intensity vacuum conditions may be produced, which conditions are widely reported to remove edematous fluids and to facilitate formation of granulation tissue.
Examples of such liquid treating devices for treating wounds are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,316,672, 7,276,051, 7,216,651, 7,211,076, 7,198,046, 7,144,390, 7,108,683, 6,960,981, 6,942,649, 6,695,824, 6,685,681, 6,071,267, 5,697,920, 5,441,482, 5,358,494, 5,242,392, 5,156,846, 5,218,973, 4,969,880 and 6,548,109. However, many of such known treatment devices do not stream a liquid across the wound, but merely draw fluids from the wound or maintain a moist wound bed, and therefore are not particularly effective to wash away secretions, exudates, debris, bacteria, etc. Others of such devices, which are particularly useful for streaming liquids across the wound, are not convenient to apply and/or to wear by the patient.